Simply Enchanting
by AidenSky
Summary: Fluffy piece about Aela and F Dragonborn's romance. Includes a lemon


Simply Enchanting

Aela sat up in the bed when she realized that the right side had gone cold. She herself rarely felt cold, but she could definitely feel when she'd been left alone. Looking over to the empty side of the bed, she sighed, and ran her hand across the snow bear pelt that made up the blanket. It was new, and it was very warm and very nice on this bitter Windhelm night. She wasn't used to such nice things. Her life had always been comfortable, yes, but never to this caliber. She smiled as she remembered cold nights in Jorrvaskr, sleeping on hard beds with thin leathers as your covers. Sometimes she missed it.

But not enough to leave. The Dragonborn needed her now. Skyrim needed her. And she would not abandon her Nord land for a little bout of homesickness. Besides, even if she did return it wouldn't be much of a home without her dark elf. They'd grown fast friends as Companions, but Aela had never anticipated the love that would blossom from that.

She'd always been depicted as a bit…brutish. A rough and tumble kind of gal that wasn't afraid to get dirty or scratch up her legs. It was because of this that she had rarely ever been called upon. Her beauty was not hidden, despite desperate attempts with war paint, and still no one dared. And she was thankful for that. She didn't want to settle down yet. She was young and lively and a fighter and Talos damn whoever decided to tie her down.

Perhaps that was why she was so enraptured with the little dark elf, Isis. She was talented in stealth and swords but could also heal any ailment with enough concentration. Her trust in Aela was absolute and for that the huntress was grateful. She was never asked to prove herself, and they had forged a beautiful partnership together as they scoured Skyrim looking for Elder scrolls and battling dragons. It was Aela's perfect love story.

The red haired woman brought her knees to her chest and held them as she thought of the first time she realized her feelings for Isis, in the most unlikely of circumstances.

0-0-0-0-0

Isis had just been accepted into the Circle. Aela was standing in the Underforge, a werewolf, waiting patiently for the elf to enter. She would share their beast blood, and the bond would grow even stronger. The door opened then and Skjor stepped through, the tiny elf following behind him. The minute she laid eyes upon the werewolf, Isis reached for her blades.

Aela stiffened and did her best to retreat, all the while battling the urge to attack someone with their weapon drawn. Thankfully, Skjor was quick to act, grabbing Isis' hands and lowering them. "I trust you recognize Aela?" he said slowly, letting Isis absorb the words. It was then that she sheathed her swords and looked slowly around Skjor to the large monster in the room.

Skjor turned to the side and Isis drew closer, though clearly still on guard. Aela lowered her ears back to rest on her head and crouched down when the elf stood at her side. Something in Isis' eyes told Aela that she was still not comfortable, so she turned her head to look her directly in the eye.

Isis visibly relaxed then, though not yet enough. Slowly she reached up and ran her fingers across Aela's long snout. Aela knew that Isis would know her eyes anywhere, but it was still hard to believe. "Aela?" she whispered to no one in particular.

But Aela responded anyway, blinking slowly and pushing against the elf's hand. Isis let out a deep breath and removed her hand, looking to Skjor. "Is this what binds you to the Circle?"

Skjor nodded and headed over to Aela, grabbing her hand and extending it over a large stone goblet. "Our wolf blood binds us together, makes us stronger. To join the Circle, you must drink from the blood of your shield sister and become one with the wolf." Skjor then drew a dagger and sliced it across Aela's palm, the blood dripping into the goblet.

Isis swallowed hard and looked once more at Aela. The werewolf couldn't understand why she looked so concerned, yet she tried her best to appear reassuring. Whether she succeeded or not was unknown, but Isis finally dipped her hand into the goblet and drank.

"Her tracks lead north but the snow's going to cover them soon!" Skjor shouted over the rushing wind. The minute Isis had changed into a werewolf she had taken off into the wilds. Aela and Skjor had chased her as far as they could in werewolf form but with it being her first time, she stayed a werewolf longer, and thus covered more distance. They were now in the process of scaling one of the many mountains of Skyrim. "We need to head back before we get lost!"

"You head back then! I've still got her trail," Aela shouted back, continuing to climb the steep incline. Skjor shouted something to her but the huntress ignored it, pushing on instead. Isis wasn't a Nord. She couldn't handle this could weather well with her supplies but since she'd been a werewolf, she most certainly had next to nothing on her. Aela slammed her foot hard into the mountain as she climbed. How could she have been so stupid? It was clear the elf didn't feel comfortable, and they let her do it anyway. They should have waited. Damn her impatient excitement.

The footprints had started to fade in the snowfall and Aela quickened pace, finding some flat ground and sprinting next to the tracks. The wind whipped her red hair about her face but she merely cast it aside when it got in the way. She couldn't give up on her now. The elf was a survivor. She'd seen that herself. But she didn't want her to suffer. This had been her fault to begin with. She had to make it up to her, providing she could find her.

Aela stopped at the edge of a small cliff and looked down. The footprints disappeared into the rocks but she could just barely make out a cave at the bottom of the cliff. Jumping down, Aela raced inside. Her torch lit up the blackened cave in a golden glow and she drew her sword just in case. The wind caused the cave to whistle shrilly and she ducked her head as she pushed forward into the cave clearing.

The first thing she noticed was that there was blood everywhere. Upon closer examination she determined that Isis had probably stumbled upon some bandits sheltering themselves from the storm. There was once a fire going with food on a spit but it had long since gone out. Aela grimaced and neared the fire, finally spotting the elf.

Naked and shaking, she was laying on her side, knees pulled to her chest as she attempted to gain warmth from the dying embers. Aela raced over to her, throwing her torch into the fire pit and gathering firewood from inside of the cave. Once she'd gotten a good enough blaze she kneeled down by the elf, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Isis jumped, still shaking uncontrollably, and looked over at the huntress. Aela's eyes filled with sadness as she watched the disappointment sink into Isis' face. She looked so sad, so scared and ashamed at what she'd done. "I killed them," she whispered, her voice straining with effort. "I was out of control…I didn't know…I need control. I need to be contained. I'm a monster. I'm—

"Shh," Aela whispered, bringing her hands to the elf's cheeks.

Isis closed her eyes lazily as she felt the Nord's warm hands upon her cheeks. It made her face tingle and twinge, but it was a far better feeling than numbness. She was so caught up in the warmth that she didn't realized Aela had sat down next to her and pulled the shivering woman into her lap, holding her arms around her tightly as they waited for the fire to do the rest.

0-0-0-0-0

Aela wasn't proud of that moment, forcing Isis into beast blood. She hadn't known there would be such a reaction and it still haunted her. Even though Isis' blood had been cleansed along with Kodlak's, she still felt the guilt. But even still, that night in the cave had solidified her feelings for the elf. Never before had she cared for someone so severely. It scared her at the time, but eventually she had come around.

Climbing out of bed, Aela closed her eyes and let her enhanced senses take over. Isis was still in the house, however everything was relatively silent save for the fire crackling below. She stepped out into the armory, pulling a large nightshirt on over her naked form. She wasn't worried about the housecarl, Calder, seeing her. For she had sent him on a quest of his own. Aela felt bad for him, being cooped up in the house all of the time while she stole his position as the Dragonborn's companion.

She smiled as she remembered the look on his face when she gave him an objective. Of course, it had to be approved by Isis but she had no complaint. He had looked so excited, so happy. Aela made it a point to give him more sidequests. Divines knew she and Isis could use the help. The poor Dunmer had a problem of not being able to say no and they were up to their necks in tasks to do for Skyrim and the people of it.

Aela stood in the armory for a moment and observed the various weapons. It was an impressive collection. However the most impressive was the fact that what they were using now was better than any item in the room. Isis had quite the knack for enchanting and with Aela's help of smithing they were certain to have the finest weapons and armor in Skyrim.

One of the weapons caught her eye and she headed over to it, observing it carefully. It was a glass sword. Upon touching it she realized that it was still sharp, and gave off heat. It was the very weapon Isis had used in the tomb. The tomb where they had shared their first kiss.

0-0-0-0-0

They were in an ancient Nord tomb. She'd forgotten which one by now, which slightly embarrassed her. But they'd cleared so many it was hard to keep count. An ancient Nordic king had been awakened, and appeared before them as a sickly draugr, fire burning bright hatred in his eyes. Aela had been stupid. She admitted it now, though pride kept her from doing so earlier.

In one massive shout the huntress had been disarmed. Her shield, enchanted to resist fire, flew from her hands and before she could form another thought, he extended his hand and unleashed flames upon her. She fell to her knees, feeling her armor start to give from the heat and bake her insides like an oven. However the king didn't get much farther before Isis was before him blocking the fire from Aela. The flames repelled from her ashen skin as if she was made of stone and in one swift motion both of her blades went through his stomach. Aela looked up to see the tiny elf actually lift the draugr off of ground before throwing him seamlessly off of her swords.

Aela then watched as Isis threw her swords to the ground, instead racing over to her, ripping off her gloves as she did so. She fell to her knees just before the huntress, who still could not stand, and immediately Aela could see the golden light emitting from her palms. It was warm and Aela flinched at first, thinking stupidly that it was more fire. But it never got any hotter, and instead soothed her aching skin. While she healed, she looked up at the elf and tried to figure out the best way to thank her.

But it was so hard to focus when she gazed upon Isis. She was very clearly dark elf, but her Imperial father had passed on much softer facial features that made her look human in shadowed light. There was softness in those blood red eyes, usually hidden by her set jaw and furrowed brow. Aela could count the times she'd seen that softness on one hand, but she cherished every glance. It was one of the reasons Isis was so captivating. She kept her emotions close, just like Aela, but it was always clear when she cared for someone and seeing her act on that compassion was almost overwhelming at times. How someone could be so clearly kind and yet keep it held back was beyond her, but she was thankful just to experience it.

The warmth had slowed and Aela shifted around, feeling no pain. She looked to Isis and flashed her smile, only to have it fall as she looked upon the elf. She sat weakly on her knees, hands clasped in her lap, looking down at the floor. In the silence of the tomb she could hear the unsteady breathing and muffled sniffles coming from her Companion.

"Isis?" she asked, quickly hopping to her knees and ripping her gloves off. The elf did not respond until she felt Aela's hands upon her cheeks. Then she looked up slowly and Aela could see the water that rimmed her eyes. "What's the matter?" she whispered.

Isis looked angrily away, though Aela knew the anger wasn't directed at her. She could feel the elf gently pushing into her touch and she inched closer, stroking her cheeks with long fingers. Isis allowed herself to be consoled for a few moments more before she finally spoke, her voice hoarse from the strained effort to keep her tone even.

"I thought I had lost you."

She looked to Aela then and even in darkened eyes in a shadowed room the huntress could still see the love that was forcing itself past all of the barriers the elf usually raised. That look forced Aela ever closer until their lips touched. She could feel Isis' hesitance but before worry could set in the elf began to lean into her touch, kissing her back with a gentility Aela had never expected. It was shortly after that, that Aela moved in and they continued on their adventures, albeit stealing many more kisses along the way.

0-0-0-0-0

The huntress smiled to herself and backed away from the sword. A smoldering fire had started in her heart and was now travelling down her torso and between her legs. Licking her lips, she headed down the stairs, making sure not to hit any creaks along the way.

As she had originally expected, Isis was in the room hidden behind a wardrobe where her precious enchanter's table was. Aela stopped at the entryway and leaned against the door, watching as her dark elf crouched over the table. She didn't appear to be enchanting just yet. Or perhaps she'd just finished. Aela's eyes fell to the floor, on Isis' feet. One was crossed over the other, the muscular calf flexed beautifully as it carried the weight. Her grey eyes then drifted slowly upward to the sculpted thighs and buttocks unfortunately hidden by the nightshirt.

The elf hadn't noticed her and Aela dared a few more steps inside. When it was clear that Isis was deep in thought, Aela made her way closer, her fingers grazing the Dragonborn's thighs as she finally reached her. Isis lifted her head at the touch but did nothing more as Aela's gentle fingertips ran under the nightshirt and up her thighs and to her flat stomach, rubbing small circles until they came to rest at her hipbones, where they felt goosebumps arise.

Aela pressed her front into Isis' back and smelled the freshly washed hair. Sweet, but still with that ever present scent of ash and fire. "You're up late," she whispered into Isis' ear, smirking at the shuddering breath it brought.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Isis whispered back, leaning further into Aela's front.

"Mmm, you didn't. What are you doing?" Aela's hands had started to travel again and Isis took a deep breath to keep her focus as her body began to tingle and warm with anticipation.

"I thought I'd give Calder a new weapon. Put a couple enchantments on it, since you seem to like him being out of the house," she responded with a smile, more than content when Aela's lips just barely touched the corner of it.

"You know that's not why I send him out. It's just a bonus."

The small nicks Aela was giving on her neck and through her shoulder were causing her body to twitch and writhe against the huntress' touch. She knew that Aela loved doing that to her, and she stood up from the table, leaning her head back to rest on Aela's shoulder as Aela held her around her front.

"I was also going to make him a snow bear blanket. His room is the farthest from any fire."

"You work too hard," Aela murmured into the cheek she was kissing, her hand leaving the elf's and instead undoing the loose ties on the front of the shirt. Getting no response from Isis, Aela smiled once more and nipped at her earlobe as the top came undone.

"Dragonborn," she said, her voice husky with desire as her nose traced along the pointed tip of Isis' ear. _"Dovahkiin,"_ she said slowly, listening to Isis give a throaty moan. Her hand traced along the elf's exposed chest before it reached down to gently clasp an exposed breast. Isis tried to push into the hand but Aela held her firm, running her tongue across the ear once more. "I want you."

"Then take me," Isis whispered desperately.

Aela needed no more permission as she turned Isis around and kissed her deeply, her hands running over whatever flesh they could find. Isis moaned into Aela's mouth and grabbed her by the waist, setting her gently on the enchanting table. The huntress then went for Isis' neck, kissing and sucking and licking against the most sensitive spots she'd found, feeling the elf push against her for more.

"Are you planning on enchanting my buttocks?" Isis asked breathily over Aela's ministrations. Upon hearing Aela's growl she smiled and dug her hand into the full red hair, pulling her head gently back and kissing the heated and swollen lips that awaited her. "Then take me upstairs."

Aela pulled away and extended her hand, helping Isis off of the table and leading her upstairs. Once they'd reached the bedroom Aela gently laid her lover on the bed and climbed on top of her. Isis watched as the huntress sat up on her knees and looked down at her lovingly. It still made her blush when Aela looked at her this way and the red head smiled as she grabbed the hem of her nightshirt and pulled it slowly over her head, tossing it to the side.

Though Isis had seen Aela naked several times, the beauty of the woman in front of her never ceased to amaze. Her flawless skin, glistening already with desire's sweat, the toned stomach muscles that flexed with every breath. The large and perfectly rounded breasts that curved beautifully around her chest. It was almost too much to take in and Isis released the breath she had been holding as she sat up and brought her lips to Aela's chest.

Aela placed her hands on Isis' head and threw her own back to enjoy the moment. Isis' lips were warm and soft and felt wonderful on her breasts. The elf then took a hardened nipple into her mouth and pinched with her lips. Aela let out a moan and gripped onto her head. Isis continued to suck on the nipple as her hands travelled across Aela's heated skin, feeling her shiver and writhe against her calloused hands.

Overcome with all of the sensations, Aela pushed Isis back onto the bed and ripped her nightshirt down the middle, exposing the elf to the hungry huntress. The shaded skin in the dimly lit room was all too enticing as Aela bent down and began kissing and sucking all over, her hands roaming wherever her lips were not.

Isis tried desperately to control her breathing as she moved around on the bed. It was so hard not to react to what Aela was doing that she began moving her hips in a rhythmic motion. Aela lifted her head and smiled at that, moving up to kiss her elf again. They kissed deeply as Aela's hand stroked her cheek while the other went south; running a finger along the elf's slit. Isis gasped at the touch and closed her eyes pushing against Aela's gentle finger as it ran up and down her clit ever so slowly.

While doing this Aela also continued to kiss every part that she could of the elf. She managed to scoot down enough to get a nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as she sped up her hand just a bit. Isis groaned in approval and began rocking faster, feeling the sweat on her body chill as it collided with the cold night air.

Feeling Isis start to move faster, Aela quickly removed her hand, much to the elf's dismay. Isis groaned in frustration this time and opened her eyes, only to have her mouth fall open slightly as she watched Aela crawl towards the opening between her legs. The huntress licked her lips and kissed Isis' hips a few times before her mouth settled on her clit, her tongue snaking out to finish where her fingers had started.

Isis' eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lay back against the pillow and tried not to move and throw Aela off. Aela laid one strong arm across the elf's hips to hold her down while the other hand gently massaged her entrance. Judging by the elf's wetness, Aela pushed two fingers inside of her and started to pump them rhythmically with her tongue. Isis cried out loudly this time and Aela felt her hand on her head, urging her to go faster. The huntress complied and soon could feel the elf starting to contract around her fingers. Isis' grip tightened on her head and she lifted her hips off of the bed despite Aela's arm, crying out loudly as she came.

Aela continued to lick and thrust, prolonging the elf's orgasm until Isis collapsed back onto the bed. Then she gently removed her fingers, watching as Isis' breathing slowed and her entire body relaxed. Wiping her mouth, Aela placed one final kiss against the elf's center, watching as Isis jumped at the sensitivity, and slid up next to her lover. They simply laid quietly for a while as Isis basked in the euphoria of her orgasm.

Once she felt that Isis had calmed down, Aela smirked and slid closer to her. "So, how was that for an Unrelenting Force?" she managed to say in between chuckles.

Isis rolled her eyes and for that she was tickled. "Oh, like 'enchanting my buttocks' was any cleverer?" Aela challenged as she and Isis fought gently on the bed.

"It was extremely clever, thank you very much. Especially given my current state of mind," Isis laughed before she pinned Aela on her back with her arms over her head.

Aela laughed a bit and continued smiling as she shared Isis' loving look. Slowly, Isis lowered her head down to kiss Aela sweetly. "I love you," she whispered into her lips.

"I love you too," Aela whispered back before pulling the Dragonborn to her chest and falling asleep in her arms.


End file.
